As the World Turns
by carnival nightsteed
Summary: A little story to show that you should never take anything for granted, for you don't know what you have until its gone. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**He just stood there, with a stunned, emotionless expression on his face. It had been a week since she told him, and it still hurt every time he thought about it. He couldn't believe what she had told him. He felt like a leaf on its way to the Niagara Falls. He knew he was going to go over and yet didn't want to believe it, and when he went over, he went down hard.**

**Out of all the places she could have told him. She had called him while he was waiting at the restaurant for their date. She told him it was over, and that was that. The emotional show he had given the rest of the patrons in the restaurant must have been intense for the manager of the restaurant had asked him to leave, and so he did.**

**But did any one care, NO. Not one person in the entire restaurant even tried to come over and offer their condolences or to just see what was wrong. The world didn't care and why should it. As long as it didn't stop spinning, the world doesn't care.**

**And so what if they had know each other for over twenty years and had dated for over 6, she just threw it away like he meant nothing to her, that he was just a momentary distraction. Sort of like when a lion eats a gazelle, the only thing this that mattered is the meat on its body, nothing else. Even thought its a part of life, someone still comes out the loser.**

_As she drove her car home from the office, she was still thinking, thinking about that night, when she ended it. She wondered if she made the right choice. She let him go because he couldn't keep up. He would always forget stuff when he went to the store, was always late, and tried to make light of everything for fear that he was wrong. So she let him go, before he let her go._

_But in the time she spent looking back on their time together, she began to wonder if maybe she drove him away. She was always demanding perfection, to the point she could see her reflection on something or a monkey could find anything in the house. Nah, it was most definitely him, and she knew, she could easily do so much better. Guys would pratically line up at her feet if they had a chance, no matter how small, to call her their own. _

**Maybe she was right when she called him a forgetful loser. He did forget a lot of important things, but he did try and make up for it in the end. But then again, why bother. If he couldn't do things right the first time, why try and make up for it later? It would only remind her that he failed the first time. He walked into his kitchen. They both had their own apartments, her idea, if he recalled correctly. He chuckled. They were for exactly this reason she had said, in case they "needed space". Ha, fat chance, she had been planning this for months.**

**He opened the fridge and pulled out a full six pack and cracked open one of the beers. It was ironic really, in all the beer commercials, people are cracking open six packs while laughing and having a good time, but in reality, many people, including him, drank to rid themselves of their problems. He leaned against the counter and took a sip.**

_She had turned the car around and was flooring it toward his apartment. As she drove, her earlier decision played in her head. She had realized that she was wrong. It didn't matter what he did or the way he acted, he was always there through thick and thin. He tolerate her problems, almost to the point of encouraging them. And more importantly, he loved her, with all his heart. As she thought this, she speed up. When she looked in her rear view mirror, she saw flashing red and blue lights. _

_It started to rain. _

**He was drunk, very drunk. More drunk than the expression "drunk as a skunk". While in this drunken state, he had come to a conclusion, she was right. He was lazy, and late, and very forgetful. So he decide to pull himself together and go see her, to beg her to take him back, to tell her that he would change. He fumbled his way outside and pressed his cars auto start. Then he began to walk toward the pair of headlights that he thought was his car.**

But in reality, those headlights belonged to another oncoming car, and the driver of this car was also drunk. As the driver rounded the bend, he failed to see the man walk out into the road straight at his car, and since he was drunk, didn't feel the thunk as he hit the man in front of him. Then he continued on his way.

_As she rounded the bend, she passed a car that was swerving rather precariously, but she paid it no heed. She was just about to pull in hi drive way when she saw him in a heap on his lawn, in a small pool of blood. She slammed on the brakes and ran out of her car to him. She fell down next to him and held him in her arms._

As she held his dying body in her arms; somewhere in the world, a baby breaths its first breath, a family says their final goodbyes to a loved one, a couple pledges to spend the rest of their lives with one another, and the polar ice caps are still melting. All of this, while the rain fell.


End file.
